


Five Times The Avengers Visited The Baby Maximoff Twins, And One Time They Visited An Avenger.

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: Nothing Is Impossible [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Baby Mutants, Bruce Banner & Thor Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cemetery, Dorks in Love, Drunk Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Natasha Romanov Feels, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, minimoffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Set after 'Nothing Is Impossible'.Wanda, Vision, and the baby twins get a lot of visitors while staying at the Barton Farm. Later, they decide to make a visit of their own.





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after 'Nothing Is Impossible'. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony visits Wanda and Vision on the Barton Farm.

Wanda, Vision, and the twins had been staying at the Barton farm for a few days, and things were about as perfect as it was possible to be.

Wanda woke one morning to find Vision already tending to the twins, changing their diapers and getting them dressed. A relatively easy task with Billy, but not so much with Tommy, who sometimes seemed capable of wriggling at super-human speeds. Wanda was starting to strongly suspect that her son may have inherited his uncle's abilities.

Wanda chuckled, then stretched, getting up to help Vision keep their wriggly son still long enough to dress him.

"Thank you" Vision smiled, relieved, turning to press a kiss to the top of Wanda's head.

"Baiat obraznic.." Wanda tilted her head to receive his kiss. "He's so much like Pietro.. He could never keep still either."

She always felt a slight pang in her heart when she remembered that her brother would never meet her precious sons. He would have doted on them, she knew, and been a very fun Uncle. He had used to tell her:

_"The one good thing about you one day finding a husband, Sister, is that it will mean nieces and nephews for me to corrupt and spoil!" ___

She had always laughed this off. Before Vision, the prospect of her ever finding such a man had seemed rather remote. Pietro would have disliked Vision, or pretended to, but he would have adored her sons. It hurt that Tommy and Billy would never know him.

But while none of them would ever replace Pietro, Tommy and Billy had plenty of other fun uncles to help fill the void.

One of these uncles was set to arrive on the doorstep later that day..  
\--

That afternoon, it was rather quiet in the Barton household. Laura was off grocery shopping, Clint was out doing farm chores, Cooper and Lila were at School, and Nate was napping, Wanda and Vision having offered to watch over him.

Wanda had just finished feeding the twins when there was a flurry of noise outside, followed by a knock at the door. Expecting that Clint had simply locked himself outside again, Vision answered the door and was surprised to find Tony Stark, fully suited up except for his helmet, standing at the door with two enormous stuffed bunny rabbits, and a parcel from a jewellery store. In contrast to his usual ability to make just about anything effortlessly cool, Tony actually looked just a little bit awkward.

"Sir.." Vision blinked, still not quite able to break that bit of old programming. "Hello."

"Hey.. you going to invite me in?"

"Of course" Vision stepped aside.

Tony stepped in, the nanites that now made up his suit retreating into his chest.

"Thought it was time to come see the little stinkers.." Tony turned rather awkwardly to where Wanda sat with the twins. "Hi.."

"Hello.." Wanda, feeling horribly awkward, wished that the sofa would suddenly swallow her up. Billy fussed, picking up on his Mother's distress. The last time she had seen Tony was during the fight at the airport. Well, that and the brief glimpse of him she'd caught when he visited the Raft, but Wanda had been rather out of it at the time.

Tony set down the two giant rabbits.

"I, uh, brought presents for them.. and this, for Mom.." He held out the Jewellery parcel to Wanda, and Vision took the twins so she could more easily accept the gift. "Push presents are all the rage at the moment.."

"Thank you.." Wanda took the parcel, opening it to reveal a bracelet set with shimmering red stones.. rubies, most likely. "It's beautiful."

"You still like red, right?"

"I do" Wanda nodded, not sure what else to say.

Tony sighed heavily, flopping into a plush arm chair across from them, his eyes flickering to the twins in Vision's arms.

"Sir.." Vision seemed apologetic.

"I get it. I get why you didn't tell me about your kids sooner. A little disappointed, but I get it. I.. I've made some pretty dumb mistakes these last few years."

"I think," said Vision, "There may have been mistakes on both sides."

Wanda nodded in quiet agreement, but didn't say anything yet.

"It was my mistakes that screwed things up most royally. And I just wanted to apologise.." He turned to Wanda. "Particularly to you.. Trying to confine you to the compound was the wrong move.. and then what happened in the Raft.. And I never.. I realised that I never apologised for your parents.."

"That wasn't your fault" The words were out of Wanda's mouth before she could think about it, but she meant them. She had stopped blaming Tony Stark for the loss of her parents a long time ago.

"Still.. I have been a first class idiot. I admit it. Forgive me?"

Wanda thought for a moment. Looked from Tony, to Vision. Tony was still very important to him, Wanda knew, and it can't have been pleasant for him to have so much tension between two of the most important people in his life. But.. that was a lot of water to try and put under the bridge.

"I think, the best thing may be to just.. incepe peste."

"Uh.. what?" Tony blinked.

"Start over, sir.." Vision translated.

"So.." Wanda stood, her hand outstretched. "Hello. I'm Wanda Maximoff."

Tony stood, smiling, firmly clasping Wanda's hand in his.

"Tony Stark. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." A smile spread over Wanda's face, then she laughed, and so did Tony, an invisible weight lifting from both of their shoulders.

Tony released his grip on Wanda's hand and turned to Vision and the twins, grinning.

"So, who have we got here?"

"This is Billy.. and This is Tommy" Vision introduced his sons, beaming.

"Great, they're normal!" Tony sat beside Vision and began making faces at the twins, who cooed and giggled. "You have no idea how many celebrity Christenings I've gone to and had to pretend I liked the stupid names.. Hey, little guys! I'm Uncle Tony. If you hit me up when you're teenagers, I'll buy you beer!"

"Don't you dare" Wanda frowned, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, which sparkled.

"I'm joking!" said Tony, but he wasn't joking at all.  
\--

A few hours later, when the twins had gone for their nap, Nate was waking up, and Tony was preparing to leave, he pulled an envelope from his pocket, pressing it into Vision's hand.

"Almost forgot. Wedding invitation. Kids welcome. You'll be there, won't you?"

"We'll be there" Vision grinned, his arm around Wanda's shoulders.

"Wouldn't miss it" Wanda smiled.

They both waved cheerily as Tony suited up once more, zooming off.

Wanda couldn't help thinking that Pietro would have liked Tony, if he'd been able to get to know him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> Baiat obraznic: Cheeky boy


	2. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda gets a fright when Natasha shows up at the Barton house in the middle of the night.

Late one night in the lounge room of the Barton House, Wanda Maximoff sat awake, her baby son Billy suckling at her breast, singing to him, a soft Sokovian Lullaby. Billy had already set himself apart as the quieter, gentler, less demanding of the now nearly three month old twins, and it was nice to be able to give him this one on one time before Tommy woke, any minute now, ready for his own feed.

Wanda was broken out of this peaceful moment by the sound of the front door handle turning. Everyone was asleep, so who could it be?

Thinking the worst, Wanda leapt to her feet, shielding Billy as she summoned her power to fend off the intruder. When the door opened, she only just managed to stop herself from sending Natasha Romanoff flying to some unknown location in the far distance.

"Whoa!" Nat, who had looked extremely exhausted less than a second earlier, was suddenly alert, but relaxed when she saw Wanda. "Lay off the magic, its only me."

"Nat?" Wanda relaxed, reigning in her power, but was still very confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I answer that when you aren't flashing me?"

"What?"

"You've got a little nip-slip situation going on, kiddo. It's distracting."

"Oh.." Wanda looked down at herself and blushed, realising her friend was right. She checked that Billy was done eating, then covered herself up and lifted the baby to her shoulder to burp him, before turning back to Natasha. "So.. why are you here?"

"I almost always crash here after a Mission" Nat explained. "But, my job hours aren't exactly nine to five, and Clint got tired of getting up at all hours to let me in, so he gave me a key, and I gave Laura a few near heart attacks from finding me sprawled on the couch in the morning, so they gave me a room.. Someone should have mentioned it to you though. I get why you freaked out."

"Nici un rau facut" Wanda shrugged, sitting on the couch. "You back to work already?"

"Mmhm" Natasha, looking a little exhausted again now, flopped on the couch beside Wanda and Billy. "Fury's been sending me out to clear some things up."

"Would you like some tea? I can make one if you're alright to hold Billy for a moment."

"Gimme" Nat's eyes lit up, her arms outstretched. "I've missed the cuddles. Don't tell anyone though, my rep will be ruined.”

"I won't" Wanda chuckled, laying Billy in her arms and heading for the Kitchen to put the Kettle on.

"Hey, little man!" Nat grinned, happily rocking him. Billy cooed and gurgled, recognising her. "Auntie Nat's missed you!"

As Wanda waited for the water to boil, the sound of a baby's cry echoed from another room, and Vision emerged with Tommy in his arms.

"Wanda, I think Tommy is hungry.. Oh, Hello Natasha." Vision was remarkably unfazed by the Black Widow's appearance. He had gotten rather used to finding unexpected Natashas.

"Hey, Vision" Nat greeted, before turning her attention back to Billy.

"Thanks, Vizh" Wanda took Tommy from him, leaning up to peck his lips. "Can you finish Nat's tea?"

"Of course" Vision nodded, heading for the kitchen.

Wanda sat back down near Nat, Tommy squirming and whining plaintively until he had latched onto his Mother's breast, suckling happily. Feeding times were just about the only times Tommy wasn't squirming.

Natasha was gently tickling Billy's belly. As much as she adored the twins, and the Barton children, there was always the tiniest hint of sadness in Nat's interactions with them.

Wanda knew why, though she dearly wished she didn't. Wished that she'd never invaded the mind of the woman who had become one of her closest friends, a woman who had become like a sister. Wished she had never forced her to relive the darkest parts of her past.

Even without reading her, the pangs in Natasha's heart when she spent time with the children, the feelings of loss and regret for something she would never be able to have were too strong to ignore.

Wanda knew that there was nothing she or anyone else could do to take that pain away. But, there was a question she'd been meaning to ask, a question she'd asked once before, but not exactly at the right time. Nat's answer to said question would, hopefully, assure her of her place in the lives of the twins, the place she would always hold in the family that Wanda had built for herself.

Vision returned with Nat's tea, and Nat reluctantly swapped Billy for the teacup.

"Thank you, Vision."

"You're welcome" Vision sat down between Nat and Wanda.

"So.." Wanda began after a moment. "Nat, I've been meaning to ask you something.. or more accurately, ask again.."

"Ask away, kiddo" Nat sipped her tea.

"We.. Vision and I.. we were hoping you might agree to be Tommy and Billy's Godmother.”

"Uh.. You're sure about this, then?" Natasha knew Wanda had asked before, but they'd been in the middle of a life or death battle at the time, so she had been unsure whether Wanda had actually intended to ask again later.

"Very sure" Vision nodded. Wanda had discussed it with him, and he agreed wholeheartedly with her decision.

"Really sure? I mean, I'm not 'Godly' at all.."

"Neither am I" Wanda chuckled. "It's not really about that. You just.. help guide them."

"Well.." Nat hesitated, but then Billy cooed and smiled at her, and Nat couldn't help smiling right back. "Sure. How could I say no to that face?"  
\--

When Wanda and Vision eventually moved into the Cottage on the edge of the Barton Farm, they made sure that Natasha received a spare key.

They set up the spare room for her, and kept a stock of her favourite meals in the freezer.

They had to take care of their children's Godmother, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Nici un rau facut: No harm done.


	3. Thor, Bruce, and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint calls in some help to get the cottage ready for Wanda and Vision.

Clint liked having Wanda at the Barton House. Laura and the kids, especially little Nate, liked having Wanda around. Nate worshipped the ground Wanda walked on. Vision too. And they all liked having the twins around. It felt like having his whole family together, even if, as Clint often had to remind himself, Wanda was not actually his child.

Because of this, Clint had dragged his feet a little in getting the old guest cottage ready for the Maximoff family to move in. But, as Vision had predicted, baby things were beginning to spread, as Tommy and Billy gathered an ever growing collection of belongings. New clothes as they outgrew the old ones. Countless toys- Nat had taken to bringing new plushies when she visited, and Tony had sent a number of extravagant gifts, most of which the twins would not actually be able to play with for a year or more.

Eventually, they were all forced to admit that there just wasn't room for both Bartons and Maximoffs in the one house.

At least the cottage was close. But, there was a bit of work to do to get it suitable for a young family to live in- Until recently, they had been using it as an extra storage space.

So, Clint had called in some help..  
\--

One afternoon, a rather exhausted but relieved Wanda exited her current bedroom, with a slightly less exhausted, but equally relieved Vision in tow, turning and almost falling into his arms.

"In cele din urma.. they are asleep."

"It will be a great relief when this first round of teething is over" Vision held Wanda close.

"It will.. it's terrible seeing them in pain."

"It won't be for much longer" He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You go sit and rest for a bit. I will make you a cup of tea."

"God I love you" Wanda sighed, flopping onto the couch.

"I love you too" Vision smiled.

Wanda was just taking the first sip of her tea when there came an enormous clap of thunder. Both she and Vision cringed at the sound, but thankfully, the babies didn't wake, too exhausted for the noise to rouse them.

Clint, who had been going over his plans for the cottage, suddenly cursed and rushed outside, looking annoyed.

Wanda and Vision shared a confused look, then followed Clint out.  
\--

They were surprised to see Thor, Bruce, a slightly bored looking young woman in silver armour, what looked like a man made of rock, and a small, strange alien creature, standing on a smoking patch of grass.

"Friends!" Thor boomed. "We are here for your Bee of Working!"

"Working Bee" Bruce corrected him. He looked a little worse for wear, not quite used to the rigours of Bifrost travel.

"Yes, that" Thor grinned. "But first, I must meet the sons of Vision!"

"That will have to wait, I'm afraid" said Vision, looking slightly uncertainly at Thor's new friends. "They are asleep."

"That's why you were supposed to let Nat bring you in the Jet, rather than arrive by stupid loud Thunder-mail!" Clint scolded.

"Sorry" Thor did not really look sorry at all. "Oh, you have not met my new companions.."

"Hello!" The Rock-man greeted, with what looked like a smile. "I'm Korg, this is Miek. The Lord of Thunder freed us from slavery and helped us stage a successful revolution, so now we just kind of follow him.."

"And this is.." Thor turned to the woman and paused, confused. "What is your real name?"

The woman just shrugged.

"Well, she's a Valkyrie."

"It is lovely to meet you all" Vision managed a smile.

Wanda was very grateful for his ever peaceful, level-leaded presence. Although it was well past noon, she was exhausted from being up with cranky babies, so it felt much too early to be dealing with all of this.

"Come on" Clint sighed, "I'll go show you what we need done at the Cottage.."

"We'll bring the twins down when they wake up" Vision promised.

"I'll go put the kettle on again" Wanda found her voice. "Would you like some tea, Bruce? You look a bit palid .."

"That would be lovely, thank you" Bruce happily followed Wanda back towards the house.

"Do you have anything stronger than tea?" The woman, Valkyrie, called after them. "We'll need it."

"Uh.." Wanda wasn't a big drinker under normal circumstances, and she'd been avoiding alcohol entirely while nursing, so she actually had no idea. "I'll ask Laura.."  
\--

A few hours later, when the twins had woken from their nap, thankfully a little less cranky than they had been before it, Wanda and Vision took them down to the cottage to meet Thor and the others.

The God of Thunder dropped a box of old appliances and bounded over to them like an excited puppy.

"This is them?"

"Yes" Vision smiled, lifting Tommy a little higher. "Meet Tommy and Billy."

"Good, strong names. They will be warriors!" Thor grinned. "Hello, little Vision-sons!"

"Maximoffs" Vision corrected him. "They have their Mother's name."

"An equally worthy choice! Hello, little Maximoffs, Young Avengers in the making!" Thor took Tommy from Vision, raising him high and making the baby boy giggle.

"If they want to be" Vision replied, although Wanda couldn't help but notice a flash of pride in her love's eyes at Thor's words, and smiled softly. Vision's personality, in most cases, did not make him overly susceptible to the sin of pride in most areas of his life, but he was absolutely the proudest Daddy any child could want.

Their was a rush of excitement as their presence drew the attention of the rest of the Working bee group.

"Look, Miek, babies! Hello babies!" Korg waved.

"Cute little guys, I'll give them that" Valkyrie half-smiled.

"I never got to meet them properly before you had to send them to Clint" Bruce offered his hand, letting Billy grip his finger in a sort of tiny handshake. "Hey, little fella."

"Would you like to hold him?" Wanda asked.

"Oh.. uh.. if that's okay.."

Billy cooed and reached for him.

"Okay, Una pretioasa, go see Uncle Bruce" Wanda chuckled, handing him over.

Billy happily settled into Bruce's arms, little hands clinging to his shirt.

Wanda felt Vision's arms wrap around her from behind, and she smiled, turning her head to capture his lips. They watched, content, as their boys were fussed over.

Their 'extended family' may not have been the most traditional, but they wouldn't change them for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> in cele din urma: finally  
> Palid: Pale  
> Una pretioasa: Precious one


	4. Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda meets Peter Parker when Tony sends him to help she and Vision move.

With the help of Thor and the others, it hadn't taken long to get the Cottage cleared out and cleaned up. But, again, the sheer amount of stuff the twins had gathered made moving the Maximoffs into the Cottage almost as big a job as cleaning it up had been.

Tony, responsible for a great deal of the too-much-stuff thanks to his new habit of constantly sending presents, promised to send help.

This was why Wanda, about to feed Tommy and Billy some pureed carrots, was left briefly questioning her sanity when she looked out the window one Saturday afternoon to see an unfamiliar teenage boy clinging to the back of Iron Man.

The boy dropped down, landing perfectly, then waved to the armour.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark!"

_"Thank you, kid, for doing this. Shoot a message when you're done, I'll send the suit back to pick you up." ___

"No problem, Mr. Stark."

The boy ran up to knock at the farmhouse door. Wanda checked that the twins were strapped safely into their highchairs, then went to answer it.

"Uh.. Hello." Wanda realised that the boy was not quite as unfamiliar as she'd thought. She'd seen him on Television, standing by Tony as he'd campaigned for the Secret Avengers' pardon.

"Hi. Um, we've never met properly, but I know your.. boyfriend?" The boy rocked on his feet somewhat awkwardly. "I'm Peter, Peter Parker."

It took Wanda another few moments to place his voice, as she had only heard it once before. Her already wide eyes widened further.

"You were at the airport.. Paianjen.. The Spider Boy."

"Spider-Man, actually" Peter smiled shyly. "Mr. Stark said you and Vision needed help moving stuff to your new House, and I didn't have anything to do Today, so.."

"Of course.. Thank you" Wanda stepped aside to let him in.

Peter entered the house, glancing around. His eyes lit up when he saw Tommy and Billy, running over to the highchairs. The boys eyed the newcomer with slightly puzzled expressions on their little faces.

"Are these your babies? Mr. Stark said they were cute!"

"Yes, Tommy and Billy. I was just about to feed them.."

"Can I help?" asked Peter eagerly. "Or not, if that's weird.."

A smile tugged at the corners of Wanda's lips. She could see why Vision liked Peter. She handed him a bowl.

"You can help. Try with Billy, he's a little calmer."

A few minutes later, Vision emerged from the Bedroom with some packed boxes. Peter waved.

"Hi, Vision!"

"Hello, Peter. I take it Tony sent you to help us move?"

"Uh-huh. Just give me a minute, I need to finish feeding the baby.. I think he's got your nose!"

"Take your time" Vision chuckled. He flashed a smile at Wanda, who smiled back.  
\--

After the twins were fed, Vision and Peter loaded up with a few boxes each, heading off towards the cottage.

Wanda gazed after them, a small frown crossing her face. Clint, about to head out with a few boxes himself, noticed her frown, and paused, standing at her side.

"Something on your mind, kid?"

"He's so young.." Wanda murmured.

"Who?"

"Peter.."

"The Spider-kid?" Clint glanced at the boy disappearing into the distance. "Yeah, he's a little on the green side, I guess. But he's already getting fans. They love him in Queens."

Wanda scrunched her brow, thinking back to the battle at the Airport. Trying to remember, but so much of that day had become a blur, and the shock collar she'd been forced into on the Raft only made her memory of that time more fuzzy.

"At the Airport.. I didn't hurt him, did I?"

"Wanda, you didn't hurt anyone" Clint sighed, setting down the boxes. "No one was really trying to hurt each other in that fight. Anything that might have happened has been long since forgiven."

"I know.."

"Even if anything happened, I hear the kid's pretty sturdy. He was a great help to Tony in Space, apparently.."

"Tony took a teenager into Space?!" cried Wanda in disbelief.

"Not intentionally. Not even Tony Stark is that irresponsible. Peter stowed away."

"Oh.." Wanda frowned. "I really don't know why this is bothering me so much.."

"I think I do."

"Enlighten me then."

"You're a Mother now" Clint told her. "Anyone more than a year or two younger than you suddenly seems much, much younger than you. Once you're a parent, you can't help but see kids in danger.. or troubled kids.. through the lens of Parenthood. You want to protect them, but you can't, not always. Like once, I found this really scared girl with kick-ass super powers in a crumbling building.."

Wanda smiled.

"Okay. I get your point."

"Good" He picked up the boxes again.

"I can't help but wonder how Peter's Mother feels about his Avenger work, though.."

"I don't think he's got a Mother. Kid lives with his Aunt.” Clint headed out the door, moving in the same direction Vision and Peter had gone.

"Oh.."

So Peter was an orphan. She knew what it was like to be an orphan.

Wanda checked that the twins were still napping. Then, she moved into the Kitchen, and set to work making a very large pot of hearty, nutritious soup for lunch. The boys, minus Vision of course, would probably be hungry when they were done moving boxes.

And Peter Parker was just a little too skinny for her liking..  
\--

That evening, as a suit arrived to collect Peter, Wanda couldn't help fussing over him a little.

"Don't forget your jacket, it is cold.."

"I won't, Miss Maximoff."

"Baiat bun." Wanda thrust a container full of soup into his hands. "Take this home to your Aunt, I made too much."

"Thank you, Miss Maximoff." Peter ran to the waiting suit.

"Come visit anytime, Peter!" Vision called after him.

"I will, thank you!"  
\--

Peter Parker became a regular visitor to Wanda and Vision's cottage.

The twins adored him.

And Wanda made sure he never left with an empty stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Baiat Bun: Good boy.


	5. Steve and Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve decides Bucky needs to get out. Visiting the Maximoffs seems a perfect option

One night, about a week after Wanda and Vision had moved into the cottage, a call came through on Wanda's mobile.

Wanda's arms were a little full of baby at the time (she wanted to breastfeed Tommy and Billy for a little while longer, though it was getting a little more difficult now they were sprouting teeth), so Vision answered the call.

"Hello, Captain Rogers!" He greeted happily. "Oh no, Wanda is fine, she's just feeding the boys.. Yes, they're doing well, growing so fast.. I don't think that should be a problem.. Wanda, would you mind if we had some visitors Tomorrow?"

"Of course not" Wanda looked up at him and smiled. "Family are always welcome."

"Alright. Yes, we'd love to have both of you. Around lunchtime? Wonderful. See you Tomorrow, Captain" Vision disconnected the call, and returned to the pasta he had been preparing for his beloved's dinner.

"Who are we getting?" Wanda asked fondly. "Steve and Nat? Steve and Sam?.."

"Steve and Bucky" said Vision. "The Captain thinks Sergeant Barnes needs to get out of the tower a little more. But he doesn't want to overwhelm him by taking him out somewhere with too many people.."

"Understandable.. wouldn't want the poor man to be mobbed by fata fete when he's just getting used to the world again."

"Fan girls? Yes, he does seem to be getting a few of those.."

"So do you, Vizh.." Even though Wanda knew she had nothing to worry about, she couldn't help a twinge of jealousy.

Vision abandoned the pasta again, moving to kiss the top of Wanda's head.

"I only have eyes for one girl, you know that."

"Mmm.. I do" Wanda smiled.

"Good." He returned to the kitchen once more.

Wanda covered herself and looked down at her sons.

"Tommy, Billy, Mama needs you to be nice to Uncle Bucky tomorrow. He is.. senzitiv." The twins smiled up at her, displaying a pair of perfect tiny teeth in each gummy mouth. Wanda beamed back at them, showering their little heads with kisses. "Baieti pretiosi. Mama loves you both so much."

She looked to Vision, happily fussing about the kitchen, and he flashed her a beaming smile.

Wanda had found her happiness. They could easily share some with Bucky for a while.  
\--

Around noon the next day, there was a knock at the door, and Wanda happily opened it. Steve stood smiling on the other side, with Bucky hovering slightly awkwardly behind him.

"Hi, Wanda. Thanks for having us."

"You're welcome to stop by any time you like" Wanda grinned. "Come in, we're making Paprikash.."

"Paprikash?" Bucky blinked, confused, as he followed Steve inside. "What's that?"

"You'll love it Buck" Steve clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Wanda used to cook it at the compound all the time."

"If you say so.." Bucky did not seem entirely comfortable here. This was nothing against Wanda. There weren't a lot of places where he didn't feel uncomfortable.

Vision soon emerged with a twin in each arm, having just changed them.

"Hello, Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes" Vision gave them both a friendly smile. "Make yourselves at home."

"Hey, Vision.. Wow, you were right, they are getting big" Steve bent slightly to talk to the boys. "Hi Billy, hi Tommy. Remember Uncle Steve?"

The baby boys giggled.

Bucky, like so many others, had his heartstrings tugged by the twins, and couldn't help smiling slightly.

"Cute little guys.."

"They are.. See, we brought Uncle Bucky to see you too!"

"Oh.." Bucky's smile faded, and he took a step back. "I don't.. I don't need to be an Uncle.."

Billy, already very perceptive even at this young age, nudged Tommy's foot, sharing a thought with his brother. Mama had asked them to be nice to Uncle Bucky.

Both boys began to squeal happily, little arms reaching for their new Uncle.

"Well" Wanda smiled proudly and took Tommy and Billy from Vision, "I think the boys want a cuddle from Uncle Bucky."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea" Bucky stammered. "I'm not that experienced with babies, and the arm could scare.." Wanda ignored his protests, carefully placing the twins into his arms. Almost immediately, Billy cooed, snuggling against Bucky's metal arm. "Oh.. He.. he doesn't mind.."

"Your new arm is made from Vibranium, correct?" Vision chuckled.

"Yeah.."

"I am partially made of Vibranium. The twins are quite used to it by now."

"Oh.." Bucky didn't say much more, but sat down with the boys, seeming rather more content than he had been before.  
\--

A few minutes later, Steve slipped into the Kitchen on the pretence of helping Wanda with lunch.

"Thanks for letting me bring Bucky over Today."

"I said you are both always welcome. I meant it."

"Still, thank you. I just wanted to get him away from the compound a bit. Things have been a little awkward around there.."

"Why?" Wanda looked up at him, frowning.

"Tony, mostly" Steve sighed. "He's trying, I know he is. He's civil to Buck, at least as civil as Tony ever is, but he just can't quite let go of what happened to Howard and Maria. I understand that it will take time, but.."

"Leave it with me" said Wanda.

"You?" Steve was confused.

"Tony and I.. we're trying to bury the hatchet. I might be able to help with your problem. Just.. leave it with me."  
\--

After Steve and a much happier Bucky left, and Vision went to put the twins down for their nap, Wanda made a phone call.

"What's wrong?" the voice on the other side sounded concerned. "Are you alright? Are the kids.."

"We're all fine, Tony. Nothing's wrong."

"Oh.. I didn't think we'd quite graduated to casual phone calls.."

"This isn't a casual phone call."

"Then what is it?"

"We're trying to be friends, aren't we?" asked Wanda. "Friends give each other advice.."

"Alright, Little Witch. Advise away."

"It's about Bucky."

"I.. Okay, I'm listening."

"I understand that it must be hard.. having a face to put to it. But Bucky didn't kill your parents. The Winter Soldier did. A weapon did."

"Wanda.."

Vision peeked around the doorway, quietly listening.

"No, let me finish.. I've been where you are, lost my parents, wanted to blame someone.. I had to accept that the bomb that fell on my house wasn't you, Tony. You have to accept that the Winter Soldier isn't Bucky."

The line was silent for a moment.

"You're smart, kid."

Wanda chuckled.

"You're just working that out now?"

"I know.. My mistake. Thanks for the advice.. I'll try harder with Barnes."

Wanda gave a deep sigh of relief once the call was disconnected. Vision stepped out from behind the door.

"I am so proud of you.."

Wanda turned to him, smiling.

"Are you?"

"I am" His arms slipped around her waist, as Wanda's looped around his neck.

"Well" she grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "The boys will be asleep for at least an hour, and we have not fully christened the house yet.." she kissed him, "Perhaps you can show me just how proud you are.."

"That might take more than an hour.." Vision grinned a wicked grin.

"Cheeky."

"You love me."

"Atat de mult."

Wanda giggled as Vision swept her into his arms, carrying her to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Baieti pretiosi: Precious boys
> 
> Atat de mult: so much


	6. And One Time They Visited An Avenger

Wanda had meant to go earlier than this. She really had.

She had meant to take the boys much earlier than this.

But time and again, things derailed her plans.

At first, she had just been so exhausted, still recovering after the epic battle against Thanos. When they first arrived at the Barton House, she had felt like she could sleep for days.. Maybe she had, although that was a bit of a blur. She remembered waking to feed the twins, to cuddle with them. Vision had handled most of the diapers in that time, however long it had actually been, and Wanda was grateful for that.

Then, it had taken some time for everything to settle down. For Wanda to believe that she was actually free, that she didn't have to run anymore, didn't have to hide, didn't have to be afraid of being caught and returned to The Raft. That she and Vision were free to be together, all the time, as much as they wanted. They'd been at the Bartons for just over a month before Wanda stopped waiting for Vision to walk out with a packed suitcase claiming that his visit was over, and he had to be at the train station in the morning.

But Vision wasn't going anywhere. They were free to be together, free to raise Tommy and Billy in peace. There had been a brief moment of panic when Secretary Ross had tried asking a few uncomfortable questions about where exactly the twins had come from. Tony had shut him down immediately. To drive the point home, Thor had not so subtly told him about how easily Stormbreaker could smash human skulls, and The Hulk had emerged from Bruce's psyche just long enough to roar,

"NO TOUCH TWINS!"

If that hadn't been enough, Natasha had apparently sent Ross a letter that had made him turn rather pale. He stopped asking questions.

So, with their situation now stable, Wanda had begun planning an important trip with her boys.

But with stability came comfort. Maybe a little too much comfort, and Wanda dawdled in her plan making.

Unfortunately, Tommy and Billy started teething, so Wanda and Vision decided to postpone things again, as taking a pair of cranky sleep-deprived babies on a road trip did not seem like a good idea.

Then, their cottage was ready, so they delayed the trip again, because poor Clint's house was getting much too cluttered with their things. They decided to move in and get themselves settled into their new Home before they tried again.  
\--

Wanda had not put this trip off intentionally, despite how the delays might have made it seem.

She wasn't forgetting Pietro. She could never forget Pietro. The anniversary of his death was coming around again, and it felt like now was the time.

Wanda was finally going to introduce her children to her brother.

Vision gently broke Wanda out of her thoughts, kissing her forehead. He had safely strapped the twins into their borrowed car.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her gently.

"Yes" Wanda nodded. "Let's go."  
\--

The trip was relatively pleasant, as much as road trips to a loved one's final resting place could be, and they were making pretty good time, even with regular stops to feed and change the boys.

Vision was a perfect road trip driver as he didn't often need to rest. He was the perfect partner for Wanda in this trip, just like he was her perfect partner in everything else. He understood when she just wanted to quietly reflect on their destination. He listened intently whenever she did speak.

He even managed to make her laugh, singing along when the Spice Girls came on the radio.  
\--

They had made plans to stay at the Avengers Compound while they were in town, but upon reaching the city, the first thing they did was head for the S.H.I.E.L.D cemetery. Pietro had been waiting too long.

As the headstone they were looking for came into view, Vision paused, handing both Tommy and Billy to Wanda.

"I'll wait here for a bit. Give you a few moments alone with him."

Wanda leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you.."

"I know. I love you too. Now go on.."

Wanda took a shaky breath as she continued forwards. She stopped and knelt in front of her twin's headstone. Sat the boys just in front of her, ready to catch either of them in an instant if they toppled, but they could usually sit up on their own now. She tugged a few weeds away from the stone, but the area seemed remarkably well-kept considering no relatives had been around to maintain it for a while.

"I'm back, Pietro" Wanda whispered. "I.. Ti-am adus nepotii, Tommy and Billy. You would have loved them, and I know they would have loved you.. No.." Wanda paused to wipe a tear from her eye, then corrected herself. "They will love you, Pietro. They will know you are, I'll tell them.. and you'll love them, because you are watching over us, aren't you?"

Almost as if in reply to her question, a small gust of wind lightly rustled Wanda's hair.

"Fratele meu mai mare" Wanda smiled softly. "Of course you are. Tommy is going to be like you, I think. Speedy. I had enough trouble with you, I don't know how we'll keep up with a super fast toddler.."  
\--

Wanda sat there for a while, sharing a one-sided conversation with her brother that somehow didn't feel one-sided at all. The twins, seeming to instinctively know how important this was to her, were perfectly behaved.

When Wanda turned to call Vision to join her, she was surprised to see that he wasn't alone.

The Avengers were there, all of them. Even Sam, Bucky, and Peter, none of whom had ever even met Pietro. Most of them were holding flowers. Clint was clutching a hand-made card covered in a small child's untidy scrawl.

Wanda looked to Vision, wondering if he had somehow planned this, but Vision shrugged, apparently as confused as she was. Wanda scooped up Tommy and Billy and stood, making her way towards the group.

Peter was wearing a suit that didn't quite fit. Tony shook his head at the boy as Wanda approached.

"I said casual, quiet get-together, kid.."

"I wanted to be respectful!"

"You look very nice, Peter" Wanda smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Maximoff" Peter blushed.

"Now.." Wanda looked around at them all, "We're always happy to see you, but I do have to wonder what you're all doing here.."

"We just wanted to pay our respects" said Natasha.

"But.. Why?"

"The kid was an Avenger" said Tony, as if that explained everything.

"That makes him family" added Steve, "Even though we didn't know him long."

Wanda held back a sudden rush of happy tears.

"Thank you.. He would have been glad to know he was so fondly remembered.."  
\--

The Avengers left their flowers and trinkets on Pietro's grave, and then Tony declared a party in Pietro's honour back at the compound.

As they left the Cemetery, Vision took Billy from Wanda, then wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

"Much better than I thought" Wanda told him. "I was surprised there were so few weeds around his headstone.."

"Ah.." Vision smiled. "Remember when I told you that Tony used to give me a very generous allowance?"

"Yes.."

"Well, before I left for Wakanda, I may have given the Groundskeeper a very generous tip in exchange for upkeep of Pietro's resting place.."

Wanda kissed him.

"I really love you" she smiled.

"I love you too." Vision grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Done! I'll start the full sequel for Nothing Is Impossible soon.
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Ti-am adus nepotii: I've brought your nephews.
> 
> Fratele meu mai mare: My big brother.


End file.
